Things That Change
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Some things never change... and yet, some things do...  AU/AR, some angst


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.**

"And... And he..." Harry gasped, trying to catch his breath so that he could finish his story. "And you could _see_ when the spiciness hit him; his whole face turned bright red!" The group around him laughed uproariously, including the subject of his story, Draco Malfoy. "That was the greatest trip to Thailand, wasn't it, Dray?" Harry said, nudging his partner.

"Well, the second greatest. Remember that time we got caught-" Harry cut Draco off with a hand clapped over his mouth as everyone laughed harder.

"They don't need to hear that," Harry said, winking at the crowd. "Ah, the champagne!" he cried, sweeping his arm out and gesturing towards the back of the room. A troop of House Elves streamed in carrying trays of exclusive champagne made at the Malfoy Estates in France.

The crowd left the table and began mingling as music played and the champagne flowed. Laughter floated around the room, the atmosphere light and airy. Couples whirled around the room while others stood around the dance floor, talking animatedly.

Harry stood next to Draco, surveying the room with a satisfied air. "Nice turn out this year," he remarked as Luna and Blaise flew past them in a quick waltz that didn't match the music.

"Indeed. I think I even see Theodore over there," Draco said as he reached over and grasped Harry's hand. Harry gritted his teeth and forced his hand to remain relaxed.

"Yeah, I hear he's dating Derek Cottongame now," he said idly. Draco made a noncommittal noise, still searching the room. Harry tried not to take it personally, Draco and Nott had a long history, after all, but he still hated the cavalier attitude Draco always took when the subject of Theodore came up.

"Do you want to dance?" Draco asked, finally looking at him.

"No, you go have fun," Harry said, feeling a bit down. Draco kissed his cheek and began circling the room, socializing with everyone, while Harry sat back at the table, talking to everyone who stopped by to see him and slowly drinking himself into a stupor.

As the night wore on, Harry became more and more agitated as he watched Draco flirt with Nott, barely leaving his side, or it seemed that way to Harry. He even had the nerve to lean in very close to the other man, whispering something into his ear. Finally, Nott left with the rest of the crowd as the hour became late and Harry became very drunk, the flow of alcohol not ceasing until Draco came over, shaking his head in a bemused fashion.

"Come on, love, let's get you to bed," Draco said, chuckling as he levered his partner up and put Harry's arm around his shoulders.

"Dun wanna," Harry mumbled, leaning against the taller man.

"I know, but you don't want to sleep on the couch, do you?"

"Dun car… Wan sleep… You liar," Harry suddenly yelled, trying to pull away from Draco and only succeeding in falling into the wall.

"What are you talking about, darling?" Draco attempted to grab Harry, but he yanked away again, sliding to the floor.

"No," Harry moan, pushing at Draco. "Cheat…" Tears began falling from his eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Draco quickly scooped him up, bridal-style, and walked the thrashing Harry into their rooms. He set him down at the end of the bed, only to have Harry stand and push him away. "Harry," Draco sighed, reaching for him.

"No!" Harry yelled, swaying. "I saw you!"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Draco asked, worried.

"I-I saw you! I saw you with him!" Harry screamed. "You were flirting with Nott!" The tears were falling thick and heavy now as he pointed an accusing finger at Draco.

Realization dawned and Draco laughed, unable to help himself, which served to only piss Harry off even more. "Look at you, you don't even care!"

"Oh, Harry," Draco said, shaking his head as he tried to calm his laughing. "I'm sorry, I really am."

Harry moaned and sat, hard, on the floor. "At least stop laughing when you break up with me."

Draco kneeled on the floor in front of him. "I'm not going to break up with you, you wonderful, silly, stupid man." He sighed as he pulled a small black box out of his jacket pocket. "I wanted to do this later, like maybe when you were sober, but did you know that Theo's partner is a jeweler? And that he's the number one wizard to go to for custom rings?" He flipped back the lid and, nestled inside, sat an engagement ring. It was a seemingly plain silver band with an emerald the exact shade of Harry's eyes but, as the light hit it, images appeared: shadows of their faces looking at each other, two hands interlocked and several symbols, each meaning eternity.

"So, you see, Harry, I'm not breaking up with you," Draco continued, tilting Harry's face and forcing him to look in his eyes. "I'm asking you to marry me."

Harry blinked, his mind not quite registering. "But, I saw you all cozy with Nott…"

"Derek was unable to attend tonight and asked Theo to deliver the ring, as it took him longer to make it than he had planned," Draco said, smiling. He took the ring out and offered it to Harry, who slowly reached for it. He turned the band, noting an inscription in French before seeing writing inside the ring. Blinking past the tears and alcohol, he saw another inscription, this one in English and reading _Harry & Draco, love eternal._

"Oh, Draco," Harry breathed, a new batch of tears threatening to fall, this time with joy. "What does the French inscription mean?"

"Toujours et à jamais, meaning Forever and always. I thought it went well with the theme," Draco smirked. "So, is that a yes?"

Harry nodded dumbly until it sunk in. His eyes grew big. "Of course I will!" He threw himself at Draco, causing them both to fall to the ground, Harry on top of Draco, kissing him deeply.

"How could you ever doubt me?" Draco whispered as he pulled away, cupping the back of Harry's head.

"Never again," Harry promised, rubbing their noses together.

**A/N: Written for tabitha666 on the LJ community. Prompt: Laughter, alcohol, and tears**


End file.
